


Migraine

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael get's a migraine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AHOT6 + Michael + Migraine

Gavin slammed his phone down on his desk for the 10th time in as many minutes. Still no messages, no calls, no word. 

Michael had stayed off work; not even bothering to get out of bed that morning and just waved the others off saying he needs a while to get over whatever hit him in the night. He had promised that he would be fine; he would call later and hopefully be able to come in after lunch to finish recordings for things that really needed to be edited and completed. Now it was nearly 3 and there hadn’t been a single peep from the man. He wasn’t even answering his calls when Gavin tried to get through.

“He’s probably just sleeping, Gav. Did you really expect him to come in?” Jack laughed it off when Gavin expressed his worry. 

“What if something’s really wrong though Jack? He’s been looking a bit off for days!” Gavin urged and it was Geoff who finally grabbed his keys off the side and told Gavin to go get in the car. He wasn’t usually one to worry but Gavin was right, Michael had been extra quiet recently and it was unusual for him not to call when he said he would. 

The first thing Gavin saw when he hurried down the hall to the bedroom was the cracked, shattered remains of Michaels mobile phone against the wall opposite the open bedroom door. Gavin frowns and turns around to enter the room and curses when he smells the vile smell of vomit in the air and gags. He immediately darts into the hall to shout Geoff who was still downstairs and hears a whimper from the bedroom. Michael was curled up on the bed under the sheets and Gavin’s heart broke as he just barely heard a hoarse whisper.

“Please shut up.” He sounded pained and he wished Geoff would get there sooner so he could check on the man. He would go in himself but the smell triggering his gag reflex and causing him to puke all over Michael wouldn’t do anyone any good. 

Geoff rounded the corner skidding on his socked feet and looking panicked. 

“What? What’s wrong?” He panted and Gavin pointed through the open door. 

“He’s been sick and I don’t want to puke on him.” He said sadly and Geoff nodded, patting him on the shoulder as he passed him. 

He cautiously made his way around their large bed and winced when he saw the pool of vomit on the floor beside the bed. He started to peel the covers back but stopped with a hissed command from Michael in a voice that was so rough and weak that Geoff felt genuine concern for his boyfriend building in his chest. He knelt down and hitched up the covers just enough to stick his head in and his heart ached when he saw Michaels face. 

“Oh Michael…” He whispered and Michaels eyes shot open before squeezing shut once more so tight that Geoff was sure it must be hurting him to maintain it. A whimper and whine escaped Michaels lips and he curled up even tighter if that was even possible. 

Geoff slid the rest of his body under the sheets until he could wrap around Michael and he immediately felt tears soaking into his shirt and an arm wraps around his stomach. Michael is shuddering and shaking under his hand and he keeps his voice as low as possible as he asks.

“What’s going on love?” 

“Migraine.” The reply is gravelly and accompanied with hitching breaths and Geoff rubs his back calmly.

“Okay, you’re okay what can I do?”

“Just stay here, please.” Michael begs, his voice cracking and Geoff feels moisture well up in his own eyes at how pitiful he sounds. “It’s been a few hours, it shouldn’t last much longer.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise, It’s okay I’m right here.” He soothed in whispers and continues to stroke Michaels back lightly. 

He lies there as silent tears continue to soak through his shirt and whimpers and sniffles fill the muffled confines of the pseudo fort.

Unfortunately the silence is broken when he realises Gavin has obviously called the others out of concern and Geoff curses when the front door slams shut around 30 minutes later and there are thudding feet on the stairs. He feels Michael tense up again having only just minutes ago relaxed and prays that Gavin will stop them all parading in like a herd of elephants. 

“GEOFF?” Jack calls from the hallway and Geoff shushes softly to Michael as he slips away from under the covers and holds up a hand to the men about to enter the room. He flicks his hand in the direction of the hall and strides across, pulling the door partially closed behind him as he addresses his boyfriends. 

“You need to be fucking quiet okay? He has a migraine, a really bad one, it’s been hours apparently. He’s been sick at least once and he’s going to end up doing it again if you keep yelling and making all that noise.” He hisses and presses his hands to his eyes as the tension from lying in the bed listening to Michael cry for half an hour bled out of him. 

“He’s okay though? Right?” Gavin mutters, genuine worry about the welfare of his boy plainly written all over his features. 

“He will be,” Geoff sighed, “He says it shouldn’t last much longer. I’ll ask him about it later but for now I’m gonna go back in and hold him because I promised I wouldn’t leave him. You’re gonna go back and finish whatever you dropped to come here and then you can come back when you’re done okay?” There are murmurs of unhappy agreement throughout and Geoff slips back into the room not paying any heed to whether they leave or not. 

He slips back under the covers and Michael grabs at him, hands shaking less now and his grip weak from exhaustion. 

“Is it over?” Geoff whispers hopefully. 

“I-I think so…I’m just…I’m tired.” His low voice is feeble and cracking and Geoff runs a hand up and down his back, gentle and calming. 

“It’s okay, you just go to sleep, I’ll stay here with you I promise. Just sleep.”


End file.
